10 Songs Writer's Meme
by pestilent.defiler
Summary: My playlist meets the characters of Borderlands. Rated for language and content, which I blame on the aforementioned playlist.


A/N: I ran into this meme yesterday and since I'm having a wicked case of writer's block, decided to give it a try. I'm not at my normal computer and only have my ancient 2GB ipod for music, so there's a disproportionate number of BNL songs. I don't mind this, but thought it worth mentioning!

Did 11, because the Peaches one was so, so bad. Also I lost count.

Mordecai/Lilith, Mordecai/Moxxi, Moxxi/Jack, Gaige/Zero, Axton/Marcus, Roland/Lilith

The rules...

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

I did cheat a little by cleaning up the grammar stuff afterward, dialogue and such.

* * *

**Running Out of Ink- Barenaked Ladies**

Mordecai stared across the table in Moxxi's bar. No one sat there, and he wished that it hadn't happened this way. He and Lilith had been close, and once upon a time they would have been sharing the drinks that he now consumed by himself. Moxxi's voice grated on him, but he didn't want to go back to HQ and watch his ex with Roland. Moxxi. It was all her fault, really. Maybe not. He didn't remember anymore. He didn't want to remember, he just wanted another drink.

.

**Zombie Dance-Alice Cooper**

Jakobs Cove may once have been a bustling company town, but now it was dead. Literally. Zombies prowled everywhere, and those who weren't undead hid inside their shacks, occasionally peeking out of their windows at the vault hunters that were there to save them. Lilith blazed with unearthly fire, setting the corpses ablaze as she laughed, witchlike. The people shivered watching her, deadly and beautiful. She was one of their saviors, but they feared her.

**.**

**Star of Moon and Sun-Falco**

"I love you so much," Mordecai whispered. Everything was perfect. The night was cool for Pandora, and stars shone upon him and his beloved companion. The hunter smiled, gazing at the beautiful predator who had captured his heart so many years ago.

"I can't imagine life without you." He sighed happily and lay on the grass, looking up at the stars and Pandora's moon.

"And you love me too, don't you, sweetheart?" he knew the answer, but sometimes it felt good to get an affirmation.

Bloodwing ruffled his feathers and chirped at his master.

**.**

**Sexy Back-Justin Timberlake**

Roland's favorite song was on the radio, and after a night of trying to drink Mordecai under the table, it seemed like a perfect time for lip-synching. He stepped somewhat unsteadily away from the bar, and showed off his moves, unparalleled in the Crimson Lance, where he'd been grand champion of their many off duty dance-offs. Salvador stared at him blearily, then joined in, twerking like a pro.

"Aw yeah," Roland shouted.

**.**

**Material Girl-Madonna**

Moxxi primped behind her bar, casting her perpetually flirtatious gaze across the patrons that assembled there. She danced to the throbbing music, shaking her assets in the general vicinity of her tip jar. Sexual prowess was something she'd long since discarded in her search for a husband, and now it was about the cash. She wanted-no, deserved- to be treated like a queen, and by god she'd find the richest man on the planet, and forget that birdlover she'd found herself saddled with.

"Hi there gorgeous," a handsomely masked man said, depositing several thousand dollars in her jar. Perfect.

**.**

**Home- Barenaked Ladies**

Mordecai sat in the main room of HQ in the dark. Everyone had left, and he was alone. Without Bloodwing, nothing seemed to matter. Part of him wanted revenge, wanted to destroy Jack, destroy Hyperion, but right now he was alone with his broken heart.

"Hey, Mordy" Lilith said gently, sitting next to him where he slumped on the floor.

He didn't answer. First Bloodwing's death, and now Lilith wanted to talk to him like nothing had changed between them.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him." She wrapped her arms around him, and suddenly he realized he could cry. In her arms, he was home.

**.**

**Bag It- Peaches**

No one thought Gaige was anything but innocent, and honestly it pissed her off. "_Fuck this shit_," she thought. She called to Zero on the ECHO, and told him to meet her alone. Before long, he was walking toward her, and she gave him her ultimatum. I know you want me, Robot boy. Either you fuck me, or I kill you. He thought she was kidding. She wasn't. He fucked her.

**.**

**The Stroke- Billy Squire**

So how do I get a discount, man? Axton asked, eyeing Marcus.

"I think you know, vault hunter," the big man winked.

"Is that the way you want to play it?" The commando asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you want cheaper guns, you know what to do," the merchant drawled.

"Fine." Axton shook his head impatiently. "Whip it out and let's get this over with. Damn it, I hate being broke."

Marcus chuckled and unzipped.

**.**

**Break Your Heart- Barenaked Ladies**

Roland wasn't happy, but this had gone on far too long. He loved the siren in his way, but this relationship…it was wrong. When she was gone, pretending to be dead, he was relieved. It had gotten so hard to pretend he felt the way she did, and he tried. He really did. He knew that losing Mordecai had been hard on her, and maybe being witness to that was what kept him chained to her. He didn't want to break her heart. "I'm sorry, Lilith," he whispered, and left her bed, never to return to it. He gathered his things, and left only a note.

**.**

**Creepy Doll- Jonathan Coulton**

Tiny Tina cackled to herself, fashioning yet another bomb in her workshop. This would be a nice, big boom. Excitement rippled through her, covering her arms in goosebumps. She stroked Felicia Sexopants with a passable tiger growl. Felicia was wonderful, but this would be better. This doll was special. This doll was for the bandit, and it would keep him company for a long, long time. She made small adjustments lovingly, making it perfect. The dead black eyes of the doll stared at her, waiting to be given life in fire. Oh yes. This doll would be her best yet.

**.**

**Another First Kiss- They Might Be Giants**

She was so happy. Lilith never thought that she'd be in a relationship like this, a real one. She kissed Mordecai's cheek, messing up his shot. He rolled his eyes at her and she couldn't see it through his goggles, but she knew, and laughed at him. He smiled back at her and handed her the gun.

"If you wanted to kill it chica, you could have just said so."

She nodded. "I know, but this is much better."

He kissed her.


End file.
